With the developments and progresses of the computer technology and the communication system, there is a demand for a simple optical transceiver technology which connects devices arranged at a wide distance from several 10 meters to 300 millimeters beyond the limit in a distance of high-speed transmission using a copper wire. Such an optical transceiver modularized and miniaturized is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-15264.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-15264, an electrical connector, a converting portion, and a waveguide are mounted on a single circuit board, whereby a photoelectric conversion module is miniaturized.
Incidentally, in such a photoelectric conversion device, the transmission of high-capacity data is required in addition to high-speed communication. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a photoelectric conversion module and a photoelectric conversion device enabling high-speed and high-capacity communication.